In diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions, such as potentially cancerous tumors, it is usually desirable to perform a biopsy, in which a specimen of the suspicious tissue is removed for pathological examination and analysis. In many instances, the suspicious tissue is located in a subcutaneous site, such as inside a human breast. To minimize surgical intrusion into the patient's body, it is desirable to be able to insert a small instrument into the patient's body to access the targeted site and to extract the biopsy specimen therefrom.
A variety of tissue collecting components have been proposed for biopsy devices but they have not always been easy for the physician or other operating room personnel to separate or remove the specimen from the device. Needle like tip designs have been developed to aid in the accessing of intracorporeal sites for biopsy and other procedures.